Our Time
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Danny goes back in time to stop the lab accident from effecting anyone. This time he succeeds. He come back to a new time line, one where Vlad and him are eating pizza and sleeping together? (Chapter 6 is mature. The rest are fine. If you wish mostly for fluff, skip that one.)
1. Chapter 1

Our Time Chapter 1

Danny walked into his house, bruised and tired. He made his way up the stairs and limped into the bathroom that was placed next to his room. He grabbed a hand full of band-aids and a bottle a alcohol disinfectant. He made his way back to his room and stripped down. He started taking care of all the cuts and sore spots he had acquired just minutes before after fighting with Plasmius.

"Ouch!" He yelped as the stinging disinfectant made contact with one of the worse cuts on his arm. He gritted his teeth and padded at the area. He finally lost the will to hold back another loud protest and he let an obscenity cross his lips. He moved on to another cut that had not stopped bleeding since he acquired it. A knock came on his door and Jaz announced her presence.

"Danny, you need any help?" She offered. The teen was too busy dealing with his scratched up arm to reply immediately. Jaz took this an a sign to enter and she walk in on her mostly naked brother dressing his wounds. "Rough fight?" She asked as she grabbed the bottle and poured some of the colorless liquid onto a cotton ball she picked up.

"Plasmius again. He wanted to use the fright knight's powers on some of the higher ups in the government. No clue why though." Danny placed a tan band-aid on his cut and hoped that it would stop bleeding soon. He felt the sting of Jaz's assistance on his back. He tensed up then relaxed a bit when the pain dulled down.

"I'm sorry little brother, I wish I could help you more." The red headed girl went to work massaging the area around a black and purple patch of skin the boy had on his back. The bruise stopped it's painful ping of discomfort after a short while.

"I wish there was some way to keep him from trying to enact one of his dumb schemes. I can almost guarantee I'd have fewer cuts and scars on me if he stopped being evil." Danny sighed and slapped a few band-aids over the less important cuts. "I think I'm going to just go to bed. I can get the rest tomorrow." The teen laid down on his bed and rolled over to get the pressure off of his worse cuts that ran the coarse of his back.

"Let me just finish fixing up this nasty cut and I'll leave you to sleep." The red haired girl explained as she applied a bit more pressure than what Danny could call comfortable. After making her brother sit up so she could bandage it, she left him alone.

Danny fell back on to his bed and almost immediately went to sleep. In his dream a bright gold medallion fell from nowhere and landed in his hand. He looked at it and tried to remember where he had seen the odd markings on the medal. He stared at it and finally came to the reasoning that since he couldn't remember, it wasn't important. He tossed it to the side and it slowly faded away into the darkness.

It was early morning around four when the teen finally woke up from the oddly short dream. He went to roll over and go back to sleep, but found that since he went to sleep with some of his wounds still bleeding the sheets had stuck to his now dried blood. He tried to gently peel them off, but ended up just yanking the sheet away from his skin and hissing in pain.

He stood up and grabbed for some of the band-aids he had tossed on his dresser. In the process, he lost his footing on his discarded shirt and fell face first into the old wooden dresser. An avalanche of piled up trash crashed down on him and covered him. He growled his hatred of the world as he unburied himself. As he climbed back to his feet, his hand found a rather cold, strangely shaped object. He picked it up and looked at it.

In his hand was a bright, solid gold, medal. It resembled the one in his dream. He looked at the odd markings and saw the letters "CW" engraved with great care in it. He stared at it, still mostly asleep, as his slow starting brain figured out what those two letters stood for. "Clock work?" he finally guessed. After a few seconds he realized that the medal he held was actually one of the ones he ended up having in his possession after the whole dark Danny ordeal.

"This is it." He mused. "This is what I need! I'll just go back in time and make it so Vlad never got his powers." Danny beamed at the idea and sat back on his bed thrilled by his discovery. A sudden thought came to his mind. He had tried to do that before. He messed up royally and made a future that was horrible. He scowled and was about to throw the useless medal to the floor when another idea hit him.

He could go back and make sure no one got hit by the blast. He would just make sure to rework the portal so that it didn't fire off the problem blast in the first place. After having worked with his parent's ghostly inventions for so much of his life, that would be no problem. He quickly tossed on some cloths and rushed downstairs, eager to start his plan and see how well it would work.

A bright green flash filled the dark metal basement. Danny stopped and looked himself over in a near by mirror. His eyes glowed a bright florescent green and his outfit had come back, good as new as if he had never fought with one of the worse villains ever just hours before hand. His white hair was soft and free flowing unlike his neglected black hair he had come to give up on. He prepared himself and flew into the ghost zone.

The teen quickly came upon the large castle that existed in a remote region of the ghost zone. Danny moved out of the swirling green madness and into the still purple stone castle. He walked around and looked for the master of time, Clock Work. After scouring the large building he came to the conclusion that he wasn't there, or at least wasn't then.

The teen took the opportunity to set the gateway/mirror to the correct time and floated through it. It was exactly like last time he had gone in. The world was different as people of every colored hair and clothing possible danced around and hung out listening to the radio. He quickly turned invisible and flew to the room where his parents and Vlad would be found. He peeked in through the window and saw the accident getting read to happen.

Jack was mindlessly standing around and was about to grab for the ecto purifier. Just as he went to grab the soda can instead, Danny rushed in and switched the two around. Jack grabbed the right cylinder and poured it in. He went back to the table to grab the remote as the young Maddie looked over the calculations and Vlad questioned the gate.

"Jack, these calculations aren't right."

"BONZAI!" The orange clad man yelled out as he turned the gate on and waited for it to function as he had hoped. The portal quickly lit up bright green as it attempted to punch a hole right into the ghost zone.

The lights in the room flickered out and the whole room went into turmoil. The glow quickly turned red and the portal showed signs of repeating the accident. Danny could only think of one thing, keep the accident from effecting them. He turned tangible and rushed forward, slamming the younger Vlad to the floor and saving him from being zapped by the backfiring portal. Jack, surprised by Danny's sudden appearance, fell backwards and forced Maddie to the floor as the beam of energy shot out of the portal, slammed into the wall behind them and disappeared, leaving wreckage in it's wake.

"Jack, you saved me." Maddie exclaimed as she stared her hero in his big black eyes. Danny made a mock gagging sound. It was nice how much they loved each other, but they were his parents and it was weird none the less.

"What…ghost?" Vlad's unbelieving eyes had latched on to the teen who was not much younger than himself. Danny quickly flew off and away before anything bad could happen. Younger Vlad was left to just stare as his savior flew off suddenly and disappeared in a flash of green light.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Time Chapter 2

Danny found himself suddenly floating inside Clock Work's castle. The master of time floated in front of him, constantly changing his age. "What have you done?" The near monotonous voice asked. The time ghost grabbed the medal from the boy and placed it back where it belonged.

"Remember last time when I changed the past and messed up? Well, I tried again, but this time it worked. No one got hit and there is no Plasmius… or ghostly Jack." Danny explained as he looked back through the mirror he had just come out of. He saw Vlad staring out the window Danny had just flown out of.

"You forget, time is a very picky thing. You can't just go changing things as you see fit." The older ghost stared down the boy. "Just be ready for the consequences." He floated to the mirror and changed it to the present. It showed what was going on inside Danny's house. The morning had come and his parents were together in the kitchen starting their day with a cup of coffee as his sister Jaz dove into a book at the table. It even showed that his room still existed in almost the exact same way it was before he left.

"What consequences? Every thing looks fine." Danny smiled. For once he had done something very right.

"Here's a little catch though. When you go back and affect the past, the effect will be you loosing your memory of the time you came from. Everything from your time will slowly be replaced by memories you would have after living a life in this time stream." Clock Work explained. He prompted the screen to change to a distant past.

"Why didn't that happen last time than?" Danny quizzed.

"Simple, last time you changed it to a future where you didn't exist. It's impossible to have memories replace the ones you have if you didn't exist in that time stream. Now that you do, you will quickly forget the time you came from. I hope you're ready for this." The elder version of the ghost looked down on the teen and waited for his answer.

"As long as Plasmius doesn't exist and my family still does, I'm sure I'll be fine." The teen stated with absolutely no doubt what so ever.

"Just remember this, as soon as you leave the ghost zone, time from this dimension will effect you and your life will adjust to it and memories will rapidly be replaced." With that, the ghost floated into the mirror portal and left the teen to his own.

"He just worries too much." Danny muttered as he floated back to the Fenton portal. He was happy to see it still existed and the whole house was unchanged. He dove into it and found himself becoming reacquainted with the gray metal basement floor. Danny looked down at himself to see that he had somehow changed back to his human form after exiting the portal. He shrugged it off.

A dull pain assaulted his head as fragments of what he assumed to be memory from this dimension flooded his mind. He still remember much of his old life, but now he recalled a large green and yellow bed he remember spending so many afternoons napping on as a child.

On his way up to the kitchen, he stopped and stole a glace at the calendar. Lucky for him it was Sunday morning. He could just go up to his room and get some more sleep. He smiled and walked out of the basement. His parents smiled at him and said good morning as he passed by.

"What were you doing down in the basement so early? Usually we have to forcibly drag you out of your bed." Jaz noted. She stared quizzically at her brother.

"Oh ah… I was up all night playing video games. I think I'm going to sleep for the rest of the day." Danny bluffed as he quickly left the kitchen. No one pried any further and he was left alone for most of the day to catch up on his much needed sleep.

A knock sounded on his door around five in the afternoon. He woke up slightly and just called out permission to enter. He sat up to see who was coming in. To his shock and horror, the tall gray haired billionaire arch-nemesis stood in the doorway. He smiled a seemingly evil smile and walked into the small dirty room. "Vlad!" Danny exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?" The teen threw the intruder an angry glare as the man stood next to his bed.

"Did you forget? I'm off work for today and we promised to watch movies at my house. I didn't want to wake you up earlier since I heard that you were up all night." The man showed an honesty that was rather unusual of him.

"Huh? Wait… what? But…" Danny was speechless. What happened that brought this change about. "Tell me about your days in college. What happened?" The teen wanted to be sure he was in the right dimension.

"You mean the lab accident? You do seem to enjoy that story quite a bit. Fine, I'll tell you again. Just hurry up and get dressed to leave. We'll pick up some dinner on the way to my house." Danny hesitantly got up and shuffled around his room picking up the scattered cloths. "It was your parent's and my first year in college and we were in our ghost club. It was a day of grand proportions, at least we hoped it would be. Your dad had thrown the switch and the prototype portal we had built roared to life. For a second we all though we had succeeded in making a doorway into the ghost realm. But suddenly something went horribly wrong. Just like your mother had pointed out, there was something wrong with the calculations and the portal was reacting horribly. Just before a horrible, quite possibly deadly, blast of ecto energy shot out, a ghost boy came out of nowhere and pushed me to the ground. He saved my life. We all ended up unscathed thanks to him. I watched as he quickly rushed out of the window and pop, was gone forever."

By this time Danny had tossed on his shirt and pants while the man wasn't paying him much attention. He smiled slightly to himself, glad to know his actions had made an impact. He was a little sorry that the story didn't include how Vlad had come to be in his room chatting with his as if they were life long friends though. "So ah… what about my parent's wedding?"

Vlad gestured to the teen to walk with him. They were down the stairs and out the house walking down the street in a way Danny wasn't quite familiar with, though it started to feel like he had walked this way many times before. "Inquisitive today, aren't you? Well, your parents decided they were in love after Jack saved your mom from that terrible accident. They went on to get married four years later when they graduated college. It was a wonderful wedding, your mom was beautiful in her white dress and your old man had actually dressed the part of a husband, even if it was just for a few hours. I was their best man. I watched them exchange their vows and step into the life of families and kids from the sidelines." The two of them walked in quite for a bit as Danny thought over what he was told.

"What about now?" He asked hesitantly curious to know more of this future.

"What do you mean?" Vlad lead the boy down a side street to the nearby pizza restaurant.

"Well, what made it all come to this?" Danny gestured widely as if he was trying to include the entire world in his question. "Why are we getting pizza together and watching movies at your house?" He finally pointedly asked.

"Ha you must have had some dream if you have to ask that. I should be checking you for memory loss or something shouldn't I?" Vlad stopped to talk to the cashier before continuing the conversation. "I stayed friends with your parents and helped them bring up you kids when they needed it. Your sister never took the help I offered and grew into a pleasant young lady quickly. You on the other hand, seemed to value my presence in your life much more."

The raven haired teen thought back as more and more memories seemed to be flooding in his mind. This conversation seemed to be triggering a lot for him. Suddenly an image of him as a little kid playing with a red wagon came to mind. Vlad was in that memory pushing the wagon down a rather steep hill and running after him. Another dominate memory was of the two laying down in the same green and gold colored bed. He was a kid of about ten and was listening to the older man recite the three little pigs in a rather unusual way.

Danny was forced back into the present. He was pleasantly surprised by the fact that not only did he rid himself of such a horrible nemesis, but he gained a best friend in the process apparently. He liked this turn of events so far, though it was hard getting used to.

The teen sat in silence waiting for the pizza to bake. Vlad was up looking at a poster that was hung rather sloppily on the wall near the doors. The world seemed to be rather enjoyable. The smell of fresh baked bread and warm melted cheese danced the tango of temptation through the small restaurant. The two men grabbed their food and departed.

"So, mind if I ask you a few questions?" Vlad prompted as they walked towards the nicer part of town where the more wealthy seemed to live in. Danny nodded and waited for the questions to flow. He hoped he could answer them and that the gray haired man wasn't suspicious of anything. "What kind of dream did you have?"

"It was…" Danny hesitated not knowing what to say. "… I was in a different world. One where I was a ghost and you were my enemy." He finally said.

"Strange. Want to tell me more?" Vlad looked over at the slow going teen and waited to hear more of this dream he had.

"I was half ghost really. We were the same age as now, and we fought all the time. I had … er you had black hair and a white outfit you wore constantly and called yourself Plasmius."

After a while of walking with out talking Vlad finally piped up. "You know Daniel, you look a lot like the ghost boy who saved my life all those years ago. Every time I've looked at you for the last couple years that's the first thing I think of."

"Yeah, well it's not like I could be him though. He's a ghost and I'm not." Danny rushed to say, hoping the older man wasn't jumping to any conclusions.

"I guess you're right. Not to mention that was about thirty years ago. There's no way, it's just not possible." The two men had finally arrived at a rather large two story house and ventured inside. The interior looked very… Vlad. It was dark purple and black in many areas and the whole place had an underlying tone of mystery. They walked down the stairs into the basement that had been turned into a giant Packers themed bedroom. The green and gold bed from Danny's memories sat in the corner. "I'll start the movie, get situated. Soda's in the same place as always."

Danny hesitated to sit on the large bed, but did so anyways as to not draw too much attention to himself. He quickly found a comfortable way to lay down and look at the screen. Vlad set the DVD of Treasure Planet up and joined him on the bed. They sat back and dug into the pepperoni pizza as they watched Doctor Doppler make a fool out of himself.

The two men cracked jokes and did their own commentary on the video as they watched it and gorged themselves on food and bubbly confections. The evening wore on and turned to night as they enjoyed themselves in the small windowless basement.


	3. Chapter 3

Our Time Chapter 3

Danny found himself in the middle of a dark room. He had fallen asleep while Vlad and him had been watching through the movie for a second or possible third time. He sat up and tried to make out where everything was. In the process, he kicked what he suspected to be the pizza box onto the floor. The loud crash of cardboard traveled quickly through the small room.

Beside him a mass moved slightly then turned to face his general direction. "Daniel?" Vlad questioned the darkness. Danny stared in slight shock at the older man. He hadn't realized that he and his arch… no ex-arch nemesis had been sleeping in the same bed.

"Uh, sorry. I accidentally hit the pizza box I think." Danny said nervously. He still wasn't used to the whole Vlad being a good friend thing yet. He tried to move away from the man a bit.

"Is something the matter, Daniel?" The older man looked over at the worried teen.

"Just a bit hot." The raven haired boy replied honestly. He was really hot since he fell asleep in his shirt and jeans. He resituated himself again.

"It's no wonder. You usually sleep in your shirt and boxers. Now that I think about it, I fell asleep before changing out too." The man sleepily got up and stretched. He stumbled a bit and knocked down a stack of sodas the two of them had made before blacking out. He wrestled against his pants and finally pulled them off then slid out of his shirt with a bit more dignity. He fell back into the large bed and curled up. The only sheet covering him was the thin material of his dark purple boxers.

Danny looked awkwardly at the now mostly naked man next to him. He was a little freaked out, no more like morally scarred, but somehow it stated to feel right to him. Like he had done this so often that it was only natural. After a long while of just sitting in the dark growing more used to the situation, he striped off his pants and went back to sleep. A smile inched it's way onto his face.

The next morning the gray haired man woke the teen up. The man was fully clothed in a loose black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of worn old jeans. He had a splash of what looked like white flour on his cheek. "Good morning, little badger. You have school today. I looked over your science homework and it looks like you've been doing better." The man tossed a pair of clean folded cloths on the bed next to the teen and walked upstairs shouting back down, "Breakfast in ten!"

Danny had woken up in a rather good mood for some odd reason. He couldn't quite figure out why. It could haven been the smell of light fluffy buttery pancakes wafting down into the basement, or the fact that for once in his life he had been woken up for school in a way other than to the sound of an annoying alarm, or perhaps it was just one of those days. He finally got out of the warm soft bed to begin the day. When he went to change, he found that somewhere along the line, he had taken his shirt off during the night as well leaving him in just his red boxers. He shrugged and tossed on his clean shirt and jeans. He ventured upstairs and hooked a right. The teen didn't remember ever seeing or going to the kitchen, but for some reason he just knew where it was.

"Morning Daniel." Vlad greeted him. The small table was set for two with a cup of apple juice for Danny and a coffee for the older man. Danny sat down on the plush chair and looked at the stack of perfectly baked pancakes that sat prestigiously on his plate. He grabbed the syrup and poured some on the top and watched the sticky liquid slowly cascade down the stack.

"Morning." Danny offered as he grabbed a fork and started to eat his first fluffy hotcake. He was stunned by how good of a cook Vlad was. He couldn't believe how light and delicious it was. He quickly shoveled a few more bites into his mouth.

"Calm down and chew. It's not like you have to eat it all in just a few minutes like you do at home." The older man laughed as he took his seat and started in on his food. He sipped the coffee he had made as he looked over the newspaper.

The raven haired teen looked up at the clock to see what time it was and was surprised to see that it was barely six in the morning. The sun was coming up outside and school didn't start for another hour and a half. Danny was rather amazed that he had not only woken up so happily so early, but that he was actually very glad to have been. He could enjoy more time with Vlad. His face grew a little warm as he though this idea over. He had just been happy that he could spend time with Vlad, his arch neme… no former arch nemesis.

Memories of the life he lived in this dimension slowly sauntered into his mind. His mind filled with memories of mornings just like this one. Up early, a caring man reading the paper, warm fresh food, and a morning to spend lazing around the house waking up. He hummed softly to himself as the warm atmosphere washed over him. The teen had never had a life where it was so picture esque, so invitingly warm so T.V. family perfect.

After breakfast the raven haired boy cleaned the dishes and wiped down the table like he remember doing so many times in this life. Afterwards he joined the man on the couch. He was sitting back letting the food digest a bit as he stared out a window that sat across from him. The dawning sun painted the navy blue canvas sky with splashes of pink and orange as it ascended slowly. The teen joined the man on the couch and sat close to him as the beauty and calm of the new day washed over them.

"Daniel, I've been meaning to ask you for some time, but…" Vlad looked hesitantly over at the boy. "…would you like to come work for me at my restaurant? I could really use a reliable sever and I though you would like some extra cash."

The raven haired boy looked over at the older man, surprised to hear that Vlad owned a restaurant in this dimension. He fidgeted with this information for a bit, hoping some memories would flood in and help catch him up on this odd idea. None came.

"Well… I guess why not." The teen stuttered, still suppressing shock. He was still hoping for a memory or two to pop up and inform him about this place Vlad ran.

"That's wonderful! Think you can start today? Come by as soon as school's out." The older man was suddenly wrapping his strong arms around the boy next to him in a way of showing his gratitude. Danny felt a surge of sever discomfort coming from the part of him who was used to brutal attacks from the man. He wormed around a bit and finally broke out of the hug.

"Well, uh I should probably head to school. You know, get there early and all…" Danny quickly said hoping he sounded convincing. He grabbed his backpack that was laying next to the front door, packed with care, and bolted out of the house and down the street. He stopped at a near by corner to catch his breath and regain his composure. He now had to figure out how to get to school from this part of town and for some reason, his memories did not want to help him out on this one.

"No problem." He muttered to himself. The teen looked around hesitantly. When he dictated that the coast was clear, he tried to expel a burst of energy from his body to change his form. He hoped that he could just fly around as Danny Phantom and find his way to the school. After standing on the sidewalk awkwardly for a bit, he realized that nothing was happening. His transformation didn't take. "That's weird. I wonder if it's harder to access my powers in this dimension or something."

The teen looked down at his human hand for a bit trying to figure out if it was just something weird between the dimensions, or if he had lost his powers. He finally shrugged the problem off. There was no way that keeping Masters from turning into Plasmius could effect whether or not he could go ghost.

The raven haired teen ended up spending most of the morning trying to piece together broken memories in an attempt to find the high school. He arrived just minutes before the first bell and took his seat in Lancer's class.

The teen was sitting right in front of Sam and Tucker. When the out of shape teacher started his lecture on the book they were studying, Danny turned to look back at them. "Can you believe how hard it is to walk around a town I've been flying around for a year now?" He laughed. The two of them gave him a quizzical look.

"Do we know you?" Sam piped up. The goth girl looked at the boy ahead of her as if they had never interacted before.

"You must be off your rocker dude." Tucker chimed in. He was messing with his PDA while he insulted Danny's mental health. "What do you mean fly anyway? Like airplanes?"

"Ah no… I mean. Wait, you don't know me?" The teen looked at them in shock. "Are you trying to mess with me?"

"No we aren't. We haven't talked before and now you suddenly want to act like we're best friends or something?" Sam pointed out in an almost paranoid way.

"But…but no, how could this be? I'm not friends with you guys in this world?" Danny suddenly turned in his seat and flipped through his notebook. Instead of seeing his written conversations with them and plans for ghost hunting, he saw notes.

During lunch, Danny pulled Sam and Tucker aside. "Listen, I know this is going to sound crazy, but we're actually really good friends. Well, in a different dimension we are. I-I have ghost powers and you guys helped me track down Skulker and Technius and put them back in the ghost zone."

"We're not saying your crazy dude, but I am thinking it rather loudly." Tucker remarked as he tweaked his hand held.

"Fine. I didn't want to do this, but in second grade during lunch time you ended up blowing chunks in Sam's…"

"How do you know about that!" Tuck shouted as he gave Sam a nervous glance.

"Wo, what?" Sam said as she stared incriminatingly at the nerd.

"I told you, I'm your friend." The teen paced around as he looked around the cafeteria. Everything else seemed to be normal. "I'm from a different dimension, where everything is hectic and such and… wait." Danny remember his accident from earlier that morning. "Have either of you heard of a ghost named Danny Phantom?"

"No never heard of him." The dark skinned teen said racking his brain and hand held for answers. "Nothing shows up on any of the search engines either."

"Danny Phantom? Sounds like your name with a lame ghost pun attached." The goth teen remarked sarcastically.

"That's because in my dimension I was a ghost hero that used that as my alias. Apparently I can't go ghost here." Danny paced around again looking for answers as to why he couldn't turn ghost. "Wait, I never became friends with you in this dimension. You were the reason I got my powers! If I didn't meet you, than I couldn't have gotten my powers! That explains it." Danny stopped and stared at her.

"Again dude, loudly thinking you're crazy. Besides, what's the point in having wicked awesome ghost powers, if you don't have anyone to fight."

"There a tons of ghosts to fight. Like Skulker." The other two teens shook their heads. Neither of them knew who he was talking about. "Young Blood? Ember?" He questioned again. The two teens just shook their heads again. "The box ghost. You must at least know the whole beware bit, right?"

"Sorry, but Amity is dulls-vill. Nothing exciting happens, not even ghosts." Sam pointed out.

"No ghosts, no ghost powers, no Plasmius, no friends, and I get along with Vlad?" Danny questioned. He suddenly realized how different this life was from his last one. The weight of the whole world crashed down on his shoulders and bore into him.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Time Chapter 4

For the rest of the day, the raven haired teen was left to try and figure out how to go about this new life of his. He immediately planned to get his ghost powers back, but after a bit of thinking, he realized that this is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be a normal kid with no ghosts to fight. The teen scratched that idea for the moment.

By the time school let out, he was more than happy to have something to do other than think. Danny headed towards his house like he had done so many times back in his world, but found himself walking a different path. Walking down the sidewalk that lead to an unknown destination just seemed right to him. After a few minutes of walking, he came upon a large restaurant.

The building was rather large and the sign hanging on the front stated the place was called "V&D's Diner". The outside was a bright white framed in many places by silver paint. The windows were large and had stain glass designs of fall trees. The teen shivered as a gust of chilled wind blew through town. He almost forgot it was turning to autumn rather quickly. Steeling his nerves, he walked through the door.

The interior was a refreshing modernistic style and the place buzzed with business. Many of the kids from school were already there sitting around white top tables chatting and looking over the menu. The stunned teen walked towards the back where memories told him Vlad would be. It reminded him of the Nasty Burger from his dimension.

"Daniel! It's good to see you showed up. I was starting to worry you forgot." A strong voice called out as the boy walked into the kitchen. Vlad was working away on the stoves making orders. Go into the back room, I prepared a uniform for you.

Danny quickly walked through the kitchen and into the room that Vlad had gestured to earlier. The teen found himself in a small room only slightly larger than a janitorial closet. A uniform hung from an opened locker. The teen tossed his book bag into the metal compartment and stated stripping off his school cloths. The uniform consisted of a tight long sleeved purple shirt that had the V&D logo on it and a pair of nice black dress up pants. The boy took a few seconds to admire how good it looked on him before going back into the kitchen to talk to Masters.

"Just what I though." Vlad hummed to himself as the teen rejoined him. "Okay, since it's your first day, I'll put you on wait staff. Just go take orders, give them to me, and deliver food. Make sure to smile." The man rushed to say as he cooked some eggs and pushed the boy out the door.

The teen was suddenly in a room filled with hungry people and had no job experience what so ever. He took a couple nervous breaths and started walking around from table to table asking the standard questions he remember being asked whenever he and his family had gone out. For the most part, the customers were nice and the orders were fairly easy. After a few hours of that, he had gotten it down and was working at a faster pace.

When nine o'clock rolled around, the diner emptied out and it was just Vlad and him left to clean up the mess. The teen took a seat after wiping down the last table and gave a gleeful sigh. "That was hard." He confessed.

Vlad was still cleaning up the kitchen. He shouted out of the now open door. "You did a great job for your first day though." Danny stretched out and sat back in the chair. He was left staring at the ceiling that had been painted a soft silver color. "I'll be done cleaning in here in a minute than we can go home and relax a bit."

"Alright, I'll just go change out then." The teen forced himself out of the soft chair he had occupied and made his way through the rather small kitchen. The boy struggled with his locker for a few minutes before admitting that he had forgotten to learn his locker combo and. "Uh, what's the combination for my locker?"

The silver haired man had just dried his hands and was on his way over to the small back room. "Honestly Daniel, You'd loose your head if it wasn't attached." The man laughed. He went into the room and undid the lock for the teen, making sure to show the boy the combo.

The two men rustled around in the room and started to strip. Danny was a little uncomfortable as the man changed while he was in the small room watching him. A heat crossed his face and a tenseness unnerved him. He hastily tossed on his cloths and bolted out of the room with his bag in tow. His heart was beating fast and a cold sweat had broken out across his brow. "What was that about…" Danny questioned as he fell down into the chair he had sat on prior.

"That my boy, is your memory coming back." An ominous voice echoed through the small diner. The raven haired teen snapped his head up and looked around to see who was producing this unexpected response.

Clock Work appeared out of nowhere. His long white beard slowly melted away to a baby face as he materialized. "Why are you here?" Danny said stunned to see Clock Work out of his castle.

"I'm here simply to check in. I must admit, this plan of yours was a rather good one. No turf troubles between the ghosts and humans, no problematic poltergeists, no dilemmas." Clock work slowly turned into a middle aged man and floated around admiring the small restaurant. "Quite a nice set up really."

"Yeah, it's nice I get it." Danny replied just a bit annoyed. "What was that you were saying about memories? I haven't really remember anything since this morning."

"That's where you're wrong. You see, the body remembers quicker than the mind. Just like earlier, you remember where this place was, even though you didn't. You see, your body is remembering things quicker than you are. In this time line, you are not only great friends with Vlad Masters: you are in love with him here." The ghost floated into the kitchen and gave the set up a good look. "Quaint."

"What, I'm not in love with… that just grossed me out!" The teen protested. "It's awkward enough just being friends with him."

"It's true. You have been in love with him for about a year now in this time line. He slowly won your heart over. Though, you have as of yet told him this." Clock Work found a small piece of cake preserved in the fridge and dug into it. "Rather good cook he is…"

"That's… that can't be true." Danny paced around and kicked a chair halfway across the room. "How, how did it come to that?"

"Since Vlad was always around to take care of you and your sister, your parents devoted more of their time to ghosts. They quickly got used to it and ignored you two. Your sister became rather independent while you were left clinging to Vlad. He saw you as his own child and has been watching over you more so than your parents. You practically live with him here." Clock Work paused to finish off the cake in his child form and cleaned up his mess. "At first, you just mistook a family love as a personal love, but it blossomed forth from that. Quite a beautiful pure love though. Though you never acted on it and you just kept it to yourself."

The teen plopped down in a booth and buried his head in his over worked hands. "This can't be… I can't be." The teen sulked. "I'm disgusting."

"Quite the opposite. It's been ages since I've seen such pure love." The ghost commented, changing from thumb sucker to beard adorned. "Well, my analysis is done. I'll take my leave. Farewell ghost boy. I hope to see you soon." Clock Work disappeared into a large clock that materialized behind him and as soon as that circular pathway closed, time resumed as normal in the diner.

Vlad walked out of the back room and up to Danny. "Well, shall we go home? I'm sure you have some homework that needs to be done." The two of them closed up the diner and walked to Vlad's oversized house in the chilled night air. They didn't talk and Danny kept his distance trying to forget his conversation with the time master, hoping it was nothing but lies.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before I do my homework. I smell like the diner." Danny said as he headed over to the bathroom. Without realizing he was doing it, he took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor as he headed through the living room towards the bathroom.

"Daniel, I've been meaning to ask you." Vlad quickly said as he picked up the discarded shirt. "Those scars on your back… when did you get them?" He walked up to the teen and bent down to exam the sensitive slashes.

"I got them yesterday." Danny said before realizing that in this world it was a rather odd occurrence that he was hurt. Before the teen could come up with some half witted excuse as to why he had them Masters spoke.

"That dream you told me about. Was it really a dream?" Vlad mulled as he ran a finger gently over an old scar on the boy's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Of coarse it was just a dre…"

"No Daniel. Tell me the truth. Was it really just a dream? Are you a Danny from a different world or time line?" The man grabbed a hold of the boy's skinny yet toned arm.

The teen stayed quiet and stared at the older man. After a few minutes of silence the boy finally spoke up. "I'm Danny, the one and only. It's just, I grew up in one time line, and came to this one. I'm still the Danny you know, I have the same memories and the same thoughts and feelings." The teen riddled out. He felt ridiculous for telling the man that. There was no way he'd understand.

"I thought so." The silver haired man said after a long time of just staring at the boy's scars. "So, you have the same feelings? Are you sure?" Vlad's dark blue eyes locked on to the teen's sky blue ones.

"As awkward as it might be, I still do." The boy yanked his arm out of the older man's grasp. He turned and walked towards the bathroom. "Every last memory and feeling resides in me. No matter what my last life was…" He retreated into the bathroom and slammed the door.

The teen took a few breaths to steady himself then started to strip. He was about to turn the shower on when Vlad's voice rang out through the door. "Where you… the one who saved me all those years ago?"

Danny didn't have the heart to tell him that he had done it for selfish reasons. The teen just turned on the shower and tried to wash off the worries of the day. He let the warm water rush over him as he calmed down and let the events slowly slip away.

Unfortunately, the teen had to come out after he was finished. He was greeted by Vlad, who had changed into a large t-shirt and sweat pants and let his hair down, and a large mug of hot chocolate. He groaned, hot chocolate was one of his favorite treats. How could the man be so nice to him?

The two men sat down in the neat living room to chat. Vlad wasted no time and jumped right to questioning the boy. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It took me a while to remember that in this world we were so close. Not to mention the you from my time line really made me worry about it. It's just, most people wouldn't exactly understand this situation."

"What was I like in your time?"

"You were… not like here. Not at all. You were mean, greedy, you did what ever was necessary to get what you wanted. We fought all the time. Most of these scars and bruises are from you actually." The teen sipped his treat.

"Why did you save me in this time line?" Vlad asked as he settled into the plush purple couch.

"It's not an answer you want to hear." Danny gulped down a mouthful of chocolate goodness. "Next question?"

"What do you feel for me? The here me?" Vlad pried.

"I…the me from this line loves you. More then a parental figure. I love you…" Danny admitted. He was nervous of what would happen if he said it, but he felt like it needed to be said.

"My Danny loved me?" Vlad sounded slightly choked up about it. He sat back in the couch and just stared at the wall across the way. "He loved me?" His hands fidgeted as he took in the new information. He couldn't believe this turn of events. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Why, why couldn't he have told me sooner? I loved him… loved him too." Wet salty tears poured down his face and he man shivered.

The teen felt horrible for this turn of events. He put down his mug and wrapped his arms around the crying man. "Technique, I love you. I guess I still love you." Danny said as emotions that he wasn't used to welled up inside him. He felt himself quickly get taken over by regained memories of this dimension.

"It's…not quite the same." Vlad huffed out. "You aren't him, not matter what."

"I _am_ him though. Give it another couple days. The me from the old time line will just disappear and the me from here will be back whole." The teen held the older man just a bit tighter. "I promise you, it's really me."


	5. Chapter 5

Our Time Chapter 5

The two men finally decided to go to sleep after trying to sort things out. Danny had won the over all argument that he was the same Danny that Vlad had fallen in love with. They had gone to bed together just as they had so many times before, half naked in the same bed chatting with each other about nothing in particular.

That morning started much like the last one. Vlad woke the teen boy up with a plate full of home cooked food and the two chatted as they ate. Danny rushed to do the homework that was temporally forgotten last night as the older man check it over. Half an hour before school started the raven haired teen left for the day and Vlad was left alone in his home.

Just before the teen was out of ear shot, Vlad yelled after the boy. "Daniel, don't worry about coming to work today. Just go home and enjoy some time with your family." The silver haired man smiled and waved the boy off as he nodded his understanding. He was swallowing back a frown as he went inside the large house and picked up the phone, ready to dial a few dreaded numbers.

School flew by with nothing interesting to speak of. The Sam and Tucker from that world ignored the teen's existence. The boy didn't pay that any mind since he was replaying the last two day's happening in his mind.

Danny went home and stowed away in his room. It suddenly felt cold and lonely. He tried to talk to his parents since they hadn't really spoken for a few days, but they were too busy with their inventions. Jaz was off at the library studying for the end of the year exams that weren't due for another few months. The teen just did his homework and wondered why Vlad had sent him home with no real reason. From what he remember of the man, it was very uncharacteristic.

At dinner time, his parents whipped up some frozen pizza that tasted like stale cardboard compared to the silver haired man's cooking. They took their share of it and went downstairs to work more on their breakthrough invention. Danny was left to eat with Jaz who kept her nose stuck in a book. "So, uh… how're things going?" He tried.

"Fine." She said coldly flipping the page. The conversation came to a rather abrupt lonely stop after that. Danny had just finished his slice of pizza and was ready to head upstairs when Jaz spoke up. "Where did Vlad move to?"

"What do you mean?" Danny inquired as he turned to look at her.

"I walked by his place coming home tonight. There was a moving truck. I heard from a friend that he sold the diner too. Do you know why?" Danny felt the life being squeezed out of him. He bolted out of the room, through the front door, and down the street. The teen ran as fast as he could to the house he had come to know as home.

When he got to the warm inviting house, he found it empty. No kitchen ware, no green and gold bed, no Vlad. He fell down on his knees and fought back tears. The man he loved, who loved him back, was now gone. Why was life so unfair?

He felt his legs move against his will. They carried him halfway across town to the diner he had quickly come to like working in. A man was taking down the sign that proudly stated that the building was know as "V&D's Diner".

"Wh-what are you doing? Why are you taking down the sign?" Danny asked in a panic.

"The owner sold it to me earlier today. He finally caved in. It only took four month of insisting he sell it." The man smiled and went back to changing out the sign.

"Do you know where he went?" The teen questioned near tears.

"No clue. He's supposed to have a moving truck come back for the sign though. He insisted on having this for some odd reason." The man finally unbolted the sign and hoisted it to the ground. "Why he wants such a heavy sign clogging up his house is beyond me though. Oh looks like the trucks here, and right on time too." The man flagged the truck down, talked to the driver, then left the sign to him.

The truck driver loaded the sign and took off leaving an empty building and sidewalk behind. The teen was clinging to the back of the truck. He had hopped on when the driver wasn't looking. He was desperate to see Vlad again. He just needed to know why he left so suddenly. He held on for dear life as the truck drove onto the highway.

Almost two hours late the boy jumped off the now still truck and rushed into the near by bushes. He was tired and sore after holding on to a truck that was going at least ninety for two hours. The teen laid low as the driver unlatched the back and moved the large sign into the near by house. The teen did a double look and saw that it was more of a mansion at this point. He smirked, just like Vlad to show that he was filthy rich.

The man made the drop off and drove away. Danny rushed forward and up a long winding path to the door. He knocked on the door and waited. He just hoped this was where Vlad was. He was near tears remembering how the man was gone when he went to the empty house back in Amity.

The large fancy green door swung open. Masters stepped out and quickly locked eyes with the teen. Danny let a few tears fall down his dirty cheeks. "Vlad." He couldn't say anything else. He just threw himself into the older man and wrapped his tired arms around the man's toned waist.

"Daniel! What are you doing here?" Vlad said trying to pry the boy off of him. "How did you find me?"

"The sign. I road the truck that delivered the sign. I didn't want to let go…of you." Danny said in tears. He burrowed himself further into the man's sent and warmth. "I had to see you."

Vlad pried the boy off finally and held him at arm's length. "You're saying you came all this way for me?"

"I love you, of course I would." Danny yelled out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The teen couldn't hold back his well of tears anymore. He let them roll down his cheeks and stain his shirt. He sniffed as he grabbed a hold of the man again. "Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-it's not right Daniel. Our love for each other is just wrong. We need to stop. I moved away hoping to get rid of this feeling and let you live your life." The older man was fighting to stop his arms from wrapping around the boy. He wanted so bad to hold the boy and comfort him, but he just couldn't let himself to do it.

"What's so wrong about it? I love you. I love you with all my heart and being." Danny shook.

"It's… it's not right, two men loving each other. It's against nature Danny." He man turned to walk back into his house. "Forgive me." He shut the door on the teen and went back to unpacking his belongings.

"Nothing is wrong with it. If it's against nature, then why do so many animals show signs of loving the same sex? Monkeys, bats, dolphins, cats, dogs, giraffes, fox, goats, orca…" Danny kept shouting all the animals he knew of that were known to have homosexual tendencies at the large white door. "Emu, chickens, ravens, salmon, fruit flies, silk worms…"

"Alright, enough Daniel!" Vlad yelled out as he swung open the door. "Get in here and stop causing a scene before my neighbors think there's something wrong with you." He quickly ushered the boy in and closed the door behind him, checking to make sure none of his new neighbors were poking their noses in his business.

"It's natural, love of the same gender is perfectly natural. Why else would nearly one hundred animals be known to show it?" The teen sniffed trying to calm down. A head ache crashed full force into his head. "Our love is natural and beautiful." Danny said, quoting loosely from Clock Work.

Vlad took a minute to sort through things in his mind before finally returning his attention back to the boy. "Are you sure… sure you want this?" The older man tensed up a bit, but waited for the teen's response.

"Want what? A relationship?" Vlad slowly nodded, too nervous to speak. "Yes, I want to be with you. I love you much more than you'll ever know." Danny walked up to the man and hesitantly hugged him. "I love you."

Strong arms wrapped around the boy's frame and held him tightly. "I love you too, little badger."

The teen gave a soft laugh. "I haven't heard you call me that for a few months now." The raven haired teen relished in his memories of the comforting times they had spent together that lead up to this love.


	6. Chapter 6

Our Time Chapter 6

The two men calmed down as they sat on the large comfortable sofa that adorned the older man's new house. They laughed about the past as they shifted away from the serious moment they had a while ago. By the end of the night the two of them were wrapped in a large blanket snuggling with each other in a room that danced in candle light.

"Sorry, the electricity isn't turned on yet. It won't be for another day or two." Vlad explained as they laid back on the couch, trying to keep warm. The teen shifted his head to rest on the man's muscled chest.

"That's no problem. Just as long as I have you to warm me." Danny admitted. His heart pounded slowly and quickly at the same time. He though back to his phone conversation with his parents that occurred a few hours ago. He had called them up to explain where he was, but they didn't seem to care. They just told him to try and be home by that time next week. He was glad that they weren't like the over barring mom and dad he was used to for once. Slowly, memories of his own time line melted away and his parent's strict rules died gradually.

The teen snapped out of his memories when he felt a soft caress on his scalp. He looked up and found Vlad was running his fingers gently through the boy's coal black locks of hair. The touch made Danny's heart pound like a base drum. He felt his face warm up despite the early autumn air that surrounded him.

"Vlad…tonight." He swallowed a lump in his throat. He was nervous to ask what he was trying to. " Tonight can we… have sex?" He heard his own voice slowly lower as he said it. The teen felt Masters' hand still as he finished his sentence. The gentle rubbing on his scalp disappeared. He could hear the man's heart race underneath his head.

"Where did that come from?" The question had caught Vlad off guard and he struggled to recuperate from the shock that accompanied it.

Danny's large curious blue eyes locked onto the deep tender navy pools of love that adorned the older man's face. "I want to feel it. Our love that is. We've expressed it in actions for months, in words for hours, but what about… in physical contact?" The teen tried to word his thoughts carefully. "I-I've waited for this for a long time." Danny finally said.

A long silence pursued before Vlad finally answered. "I know, Daniel. I've been waiting for a long time too, but are you ready?" The older man looked down at the boy. "You do know what that entails, right?" The silver haired man worried that the teen was a bit under taught when it came to sexual actions.

"I know enough." Danny half bluffed. Memories of what sex was and how it was done swam lazily through his mind. Whether they were from this world or not wasn't determined. "I know that I want this." His face heated up and he could feel a blush wash over him.

"I'll oblige." Vlad finally caved in. "But, if you start to feel like you aren't ready or if we're going too fast, just speak up." The older man ran a soft hand over the boy's pale face. His thumb slid over the pastel pink lips that parted slightly at the touch.

The teen leaned into the gentle touch and inched closer to the older man's mouth. He felt his eyelids close as his lips approached Vlad's readily awaiting ones. He hesitated for a second as the realization that this was their first kiss set in. Finally he pushed forward. Sensitive skin meshed with sensitive skin. The kiss was short. It was nothing more than lip rubbing against lip, yet it made both of the their hearts beat that much faster.

A shiver of enjoyment ran up Vlad's spine as he dove in for another of his sweet Daniel's kisses. Their lips met again, but this time they took their time lacing them together and slowly applied a bit more pressure. Masters took the initiative and sucked sweetly on the teen's lower lip. He ran his teeth over the pink flesh and nipped slightly at it. He earned a low moan from the teen. His wet tongue darted out of his mouth and lapped at the offended area. The younger man gasped in surprise. Vlad seized the opportunity and slid his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Danny's eyes flew open and he almost clamped his jaw closed when he felt something odd in his mouth. He stopped just short of biting the silver haired man's tongue. He felt icy spider legs crawl up his spine as the older man ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth. The raven haired teen shook as pleasure pulsed through him, reducing him to jelly.

Vlad finally let go of the teen's lips and pulled away, gulping down excited mouthfuls of air. A thin silver string of saliva linked them for a short while after. His heart raced when he saw the apple colored blush that speckled his lovers cheeks. He held the boy tightly in his arms. He was only able to say one word, "wonderful." A huge goofy smile impeded his speech for the moment, so he just cuddled the boy.

"No kidding." The teen muttered his agreement. They sat on the couch, wrapped in a soft blanket and enjoying the sentimental embrace. After gradually getting over the high of their first two kisses, Danny acted. He slipped his hands under the grown man's shirt and pushed the soft cotton up the man's well toned abs. He felt the older man's muscles flex slightly as his pale hands traveled up the man's stomach and got to his chest. Vlad lifted up his arms so the boy could easily maneuver the shirt off. The teen was licking his lips slightly at just the sight of the perfect body below him. He forced down a nervous brick in his throat and finished sliding the shirt off, tossing it to the wooden floor below.

"I never noticed what a strong body you had." Danny confessed. He wondered how a cook had such a beautifully well polished figure. He traced one of the well defined muscles with his finger. He relished in the fact that his touch left a trail of goose bumps on the otherwise perfect skin. Vlad practically purred at the contact.

The older man finally started to work on getting the teen's shirt off. He went much slower than Danny did. The cloth inched up the boy's body. Scars from his world showed themselves as more and more of his pale skin was hit with waves of cold air. He shivered as the autumn night air crashed into him anew with every deliberate tug of his shirt. The teen inhaled sharp breaths of the cold air as the white cotton wrapped around his chest. He raised his arms like Vlad had done before.

The older man pulled the stretched red collar over the boy's head and brought the rest of the shirt up the boy's arms. He pushed the boy back just enough so that he had to bring his hands down to steady himself. The silver haired lover seized the moment and attacked the teen's exposed chest. His mouth caressed each scar that had formed on the boy's body. His tongue ran over every sensitive pale pink line. Kisses adorned his healing bruises. Danny was left moaning out as the sweet pecks washed over him. Again he felt like jelly in the older man's hands.

Cold air hit his erected nipples and he moaned out as the man's nose brushed against his left bud. His face lit up like a crimson fire when he realized how loudly he had moaned at the simple touch. Masters had heard the noisy moan and his head darted up to look at the now fully red teen. He smiled a heart stopping smile. "Don't be ashamed to voice your pleasure." He said in a seductive tone. Danny's heart buzzed to life as the music in the man's voice washed over him.

The older man ducked his head back down and licked at the ruby bud his nose had previously nudged. His tongue swirled around the puckered flesh and his teeth grazed it. More moans came out of the teen. The vibrations in the boy's chest traveled thought the teen's skin and to Vlad's lips. He relished the feeling as he simply sucked the bud. The silver haired man rolled the bud between his teeth and Danny yelped in pleasure. His finely toned stomach muscles jumped and crunched beneath the older man's hand.

Vlad ventured farther down. He pecked the skin right under the boy's bud. He licked the salty pale pool of toned body above the teen's belly button. His tongue dipped into the concave hole that dotted the raven haired man's stomach. Plush pale lips skimmed the goose bump ridden skin by the blue eyed beauty's hips. Each action earned him a shiver and a moan. His attention finally rested on the metallic button that kept the boy's pants clinging loosely to his delicate frame.

"Ah, Vlad." Danny hazily moaned as the attention stopped. He felt the man's arms wrap around his waist and pulled down the back of his denim jeans. The silver haired man's hands inched down until they lazily held the boy's firm butt. His hand held the boy's bottom still as his mouth went to work on the iron button that adorned the teen's pants. His teeth grazed around the cold metal and with great skill, he undid it.

Danny gave out a surprised yelp and brought his knees up as much as he could. The teen had created a denim covered wall between his boxers and lover. He quickly turned away from the silver haired man as his face glowed red hot with embarrassment.

Vlad brought himself up and sat back against the couch. He gave the boy some room to breath and calm down. "Do you want to stop?" He questioned, a note of disappointment ringing almost inaudibly in his question. His hands glided up the teen's pale spine and brought him forward in a well meaning embrace. "I can wait." He whispered sweetly into the boy's ear.

"N-no. I'll be fine. It's just the first time I've ever done… well… all of this." The adolescent confessed. "It's just a bit embarrassing to let you see me… naked." The boy hesitated to say the last part, but decided that honesty was important. He inhaled a couple of deep breaths that filled his lungs completely. The smell of a lemon floor cleaner, dozens of vanilla candles, and the undertone of sugar and flour tickled his nostrils. He found comfort in the scents that surrounded him as he relaxed into the older man's embrace. "I should be fine now."

Vlad went back to his onslaught of loving attacks, this time with a little more care. He wanted to be a bit less kinky for the teen's first time. His hands gently tugged at the loose denim fabric. It quickly traveled down the boy's nearly hair free legs and pooled on the wooden floor under the couch. Master's fingers were inching their way into the bright red fabric that encased the boy's secret parts. He ran his tongue over the pale pink tinted lips that waited for the feast that would soon ensue.

The red faced teen's hands quickly joined Vlad's steady ones and he helped yank down the material. He did it in a quick motion as if yanking a band-aid off. His pulsing hard dick stood proud in the candle lit room. The older man tried to bite back a slight laugh, but failed. The small sound echoed through the mostly empty front room. Danny quickly turned his head away again and squeezed his eyes closed. He chewed on his lip as he waited for… well he didn't know what, but he expected it wouldn't be good after hearing that laugh.

The teen tensed up around the silver haired man. He saw how anxious the boy was and quickly though better of having laughed like that. "It's beautiful." Masters finally said. His hand reached out to the stiff appendage. The soft brush of finger tips running lightly over the boy's heat made him look back up at the man. His dick twitched with the pleasure the simple gesture flooded him with. His whole body was slowly turning crimson.

"Now you." The raven haired boy said nervously. "I don't want to be the only one fully naked." He manipulated his body so that he was once again sitting up next to Vlad. His hands stumbled over themselves to undo the man's pants. Unsure fingers finally unlatched the button and hastily pulled the blue fabric down. A soft rubbing sensation on his back calmed him slightly as he went to removed the man's violet boxers. The underwear fit a bit better than his did, so he had to work with the elastic a bit before finally reveling the man's length. He let out a gasp as the man's member sprung free of the material and stood at it's full length. He gawked at how much bigger Master's dick was. He felt another wave of embarrassment wash over him.

A soft hand caressed the boy's cheek and slid under his chin. The finger beckoned the boy's attention to ascend to the older man's face. Soft lips brushed against his own once he lifted his head. The sweet honey like kiss quickly cleared his mind of any shame or doubt that had risen. The older man pushed Danny backwards. His head rested on the plush armrest and his back had melted back into the silky cushions.

Masters went to work preparing and pleasuring the teen. His right hand ventured down into the boy's untouched region and caressed the boy's balls. His fingers weaved themselves in the short black curls that had taken up residence there. His middle finger rubbed gentle circles on the taint skin and the boy responded in a loud moan. Pleasure was already washing through him from the simple touch. "Sounds like you enjoy it." The older man smirked.

"You have no idea." Danny gasped out, trying to keep his composure. His entire body had reacted to the sweet attention he just received. He felt his nipples straighten up a bit and his cock got that much harder. He gasped out as warm fingers wrapped around his shaft. They twisted around the bottom of his heat and twirled lightly, just enough to make the motion noticeable. "Oh god." He moaned out.

Vlad smiled to himself, glad he could make his lover coarse with pleasure. He tightened his grip a bit and started to pump the boy. White pre-cum dribbled out of the head of the boy's heat. He moaned out his appreciation as the movement increased in speed. "Shall I test your endurance tonight?" The silver haired man licked his lips again as he felt the vibration filled moans coarse through his lover from skin to skin and into him.

"Too…tired to do that." The boy carefully said. He was trying hard at this point not to let his voice out too loudly. He squeezed something his hand had found. It was the edge of the throw pillow. The soft yarn like tassels brushed against the boy's scarlet skin as he locked the pillow in a death grip of pleasure.

"So you'd rather just have one and done?" Vlad smiled to himself. "Well, I'll just have to make sure that one time is fun." His grip tightened a bit more and his hand bobbed up and down the boy's stiff length. The teen moaned out loudly. He felt the wet sticky pre-cum flow out of his head and down his thick dick.

"Fu-I'm going to cum if you keep this up." He fought back the arising urge to spill his seed out. He grit his teeth as small spiders of sensitive satisfaction raced up and down his spine.

All the attention he was getting suddenly vanished and left the teen hungry for more. Vlad had gotten up off the couch and was rummaging through all the unpacked boxes that adorned the dimly lit room. The raven haired teen regained a bit of ground on the couch as he scooted himself up towards the arm rest. His head swam in a pool of pleasure as the heat of the moment slowly died off.

Vlad yelled out his victory cry of, "Found it", as he walked back to the large dark purple couch triumphantly. He held a bottle of silvery transparent liquid in his hand. He twiddled it in his hand to show to the boy before popping the lid off and pouring a charitable amount onto his hand.

"What exactly, did you find?" Danny asked as he sat up, making plenty of room for the older man to sit down. The silver haired man took the free space and slicked his hands up with the odd liquid.

"It's lubricant, Daniel. It helps a lot with the pain." He made sure to cover his fingers with a generous layer of the lube. Vlad gestured to the boy to spread his legs. Danny hesitantly did as the man requested. He felt a feeling of exposedness crawling over his skin as he did so.

"P-pain? It's going to hurt?" Beads of sweat formed along the boy's hairline as he tensed up. He hadn't expected it to hurt. From what he remember hearing from the kids at school, sex was supposed to be pleasurable; not painful. He swallowed a lump in his throat as his breaths grew heavy and dry. Panic slowly set in.

"Don't worry, Daniel. Just do what I tell you to and it will only sting for a short while." Vlad rubbed his slicked up fingers around the ring of muscles that sat proudly puckered on the boy's bottom. His fingers just danced around the teen's entrance, making sure to transfer a sufficient amount of the shiny slick stuff to the boy's butt.

"It kind of tickles." Danny stated as a warmth crossed his face. He bit back his embarrassment and focused on staying calm. The slick warm finger glided around his entrance as if it where a well practiced dancer. He closed his eyes and focused on the odd sensation. He let out a moan that sounded more like a happy hum. He let the warm liquid cover his sensitive skin. He found some pleasure in the circular motion.

The teen gasped out in surprise when he felt something thin and long dip into him. He tensed up but immediately thought better of it when he felt a slight pain course through him. He let out a deep breath and tried to calm down as the appendage slowly weaved in and out of him. Masters' finger had pushed into the boy and was now massaging the inside of him.

"That's right, Daniel. Just relax and let me prepare you." Vlad hummed to himself as his finger explored the tight hot cave. He oil quickly transferred from his finger to the inside of the boy. Before long, it was easier to slid his finger inside the teen.

"Ha, this doesn't really… hurt." The raven haired teen said as he suppressed his voice. He didn't want to let out his moans just from his insides being caressed by loving a finger. He curled upwards so he could face his lover. He looked deep into Vlad's bottomless navy eyes and almost swam in the deep ocean of love and lust they held behind the glassy look. The teen puckered his lips as he bent in for a kiss. Lusty lips clashed with hungry ones. Vlad dove into the kiss and took his rightful place in the boy's mouth. His tongue ran ramped in his mouth as it claimed everything as his.

The kiss was sloppy as the older man focused on weaseling in a second finger. He distracted the teen with sweet pecks of love. Danny broke the kiss when he felt a second appendage enter him and quickly joined the first in preparing the adolescent. The two fingers scissored inside the boy slowly stretching him out. He grunted out his discomfort as he quickly went back in for another kiss to take his mind off the intrusion. Lips smashed against lips like a tidal wave against an old ship. Salvia was swapped once again as the two explored the other's mouth. This time Danny tasted the older man's mouth as his tongue darted in the unmapped territory and surveyed the area. The silver haired man was left moaning out his approval.

They parted and a silver string connected their lips together as did the red string of fate connected them. Vlad removed his fingers slowly making sure to rub off as much of the lubricant as he could on his way out. The action sent ice spiders rushing up the teen's back. He let out a sudden breath, as if he had walked into the artic winter. Goosebumps adorned the boy's arms.

The silver haired man brought his head up next to his young lover; lips so close they were only a hair away from kissing. "I need you to relax. Just let your body lay limp and trust me." Their swollen lips tickled each other's sensitive skin as the man spoke. The teen laid back down on the comfortably sized couch and focused on his breathing. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Breath in, breath out. In…out…in…out…in... he quickly fell into a peaceful trance as he let the world melt away from him.

Meanwhile the older man lined his hips up and manipulated his partner's legs. The boy's legs finally situated themselves around his toned waist as he pushed himself that much closer to the boy's muscle rimmed entrance. He placed a gentle hand on the teen's stomach and rubbed the firm flesh with his thumb. The silver haired man gathered his courage and pushed into the boy in a rapid motion.

Danny lurched forward but was impeded by Vlad's strong hand holding him to the couch. He instead clenched his hands into fists and let the pain from his nails digging into flesh distract him. The breath had been knocked out of him as if he had slammed into a wall going at least fifty miles an hour on skates. Quick shallow breaths finally wracked his body as he tried to get used to Vlad being inside him.

"You're doing great, Daniel." Vlad moaned out through clenched teeth. He couldn't suppress the moan that wracked his entire being though. The nectar filled voice rang out loudly in the rather empty room. "You feel amazing, you know that?"

"Now I do." Danny grunted out as he tried to move his hips a bit to relieve the pain. It didn't work to well, but it left the older man moaning in pleasure. "Just… go." The teen said as he tried once more to relax into the couch. He doubted the sharp knife like pain would go away any time soon.

He guessed wrong. Vlad immediately started rocking his hips back and forth, thrusting into the boy below. His large thick manhood instantly rubbed into the teen's prostate and sent waves of pleasure through him. Danny was panting and moaning out in seconds. The older man was astonished by the reaction. He angled his hips and trusted into that spot again. He couldn't believe that he had found the boy's special group of nerves so quickly. The moan told him that he had, indeed, done so.

"Oh god. This is amazing." Danny proclaimed from his resting spot on the couch. He sang out his pleasure as the man continued to push into his over stimulated spot. His eyes fluttered as the feeling of fire torched the inside of him and inflamed his lower region. His eyes clouded over as stars and dark swirls disrupted his vision. His head felt weightless. He reached out blindly trying to feel for the man who was giving him such a wonderful gift. His fingers caressed a sweat covered hard wall of muscles. He held the man close to him as he moaned out once again from the pleasure that rushed through him.

Vlad moaned out sweet sounds as he thrusted into the teen. He pushed himself in as far as he could. He lavished as his lover squeezed him just right. The slick lubricant made his job so much easier and all he had to focus on was his repetitive rhythm and the pleasure that came from it. The older man barely noticed the fingernails that dug into his back and raked across the unmarred skin. He gasped as the feeling of a heated oven bubbled up in his being. He relished in the heat it created and the friction that rubbed his length just right.

The two men savored the motions and pleasure. They rocked their hips in time; helping each other achieve their orgasm slowly. The vanilla candles were flickering as the last of the wax dripped out of the silver holders and left the last inch of wick exposed to the open autumn air. The entire room danced to the fun and outgoing beat they set. Moans mixed with laughter and pants. Light mixed with cold and pleasure mixed with love. The two sweat covered men felt the heat rise and thrive inside them.

"I'm going to, ah, cum." Danny panted out as the fire scorched his insides. His groin revolted in hopes for a release. The teen arched his back as white liquid burst from his dick. The hot seed flew into the air. It stayed in a suspended state as if each drop was an astronaut. The cum quickly found that gravity was a cruel mistress and was forced down onto the pale sweaty skin below. The cum splashed onto the boy everywhere from his hips to his face.

Vlad was quickly sent over the edge when he saw the thick cream like substance cling to his lover's face. He let his hot seed out into the adolescent below him. His dick twitched as he finished letting out his juice. "Ah, sorry for cuming in you." Masters quickly apologized. "I'm sure I have a tissue somewhere. But, I guess that wouldn't help too much since it's in you, huh?" He started to look around nervously.

Danny reached a lazy hand up towards his lover's face and caressed his beard clad cheek. "It's okay. I'll need to take a shower anyway." He smiled up at that man and let his fingers run lightly over the perfect skin.

"That was amazing. You were great!" Vlad said as he pulled out of the teen and leaned over him. He pecked the teen on the forehead. "Shall I get the bath ready for you?" He smiled a slightly mischievous smile.

"Sounds like you're wanting another round." Danny jest as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He quickly regretted doing that as a pain shot through him. Vlad saw the boy wince in pain and sighed out. He had wanted much more, but it appeared that was all they would get to do tonight. He stood up and hoisted the teen up princess style.

"I think you're at your limit for tonight." He smiled down at the teen. "How about just a bath and some rest? There's always tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Our Time Chapter 7

The morning sun shined into the large room. The gold colored sheets glistened in the glow. The whole room danced in the light as if beckoning the boys to greet the day. Danny's eyes fluttered open as the morning brought heat into the electricity free room. The pile of blankets started to feel hot; more so than what was comfortable.

Something warm and comfortable moved below the boy's head. He looked at what moved and saw that he had used Vlad's chest as a pillow. He lazily lifted himself off the man. He repressed a groan from leaving the warmth and comfort. He sat up and groaned as the dull pain from last night raced up his body. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. The teen stretched his twisted muscles.

It felt like normality had set in. He was once again waking up in Vlad's green and gold bed in the early morning. He smiled to himself as he climbed out of bed. He looked down and saw that it wasn't exactly a normal morning. He had gone to bed completely in the nude. He walked through the odd house trying to remember where the living room was. His feet padded softly on the polished dark wood that decorated most of the floor in the new house. He finally found the front room filled with mountains of boxes.

He picked up his boxers and pulled them on. Something crusty rubbed against his thigh as he pulled them up. He looked down and saw that some of his pre-cum from last night had stained the material and dried over time. The teen let out an audible "yuck". The raven haired boy debated whether or not he could get away with just wearing his oversized t-shirt for the day.

"I have an extra pair you can slip into." A voice rang out behind him. He turned around quickly to see the six foot man standing next to the wall. He had slid into the room shortly after Danny had found it. He smiled a loving smile. "We'll just have to shift through the boxes to find them.

"Thanks, but I doubt yours would fit me." Danny laughed he finally followed through with his idea and swapped out his boxers for his oversized white shirt. He tested it out. It went down about mid calf and would keep him rather well covered.

"No, I have some of your cloths still." Vlad walked over to one of the many boxes that cluttered the room. He started opened them and dumped the contents onto the floor. Danny finally joined in the effort.

"Why do you still have some of my cloths?" He opened a box and found some of the man's kitchen ware that he always doted over. The teen smiled down at the silver pan and set it carefully aside.

"Well, I had a lot of extra cloths for you at my house since you practically lived there. Since I decided to move so quickly, I didn't have time to sort them out and give them to you. Besides, if I had, you probably would have stopped me from moving."

"Of coarse I would have! You got rid of so much back in Amity!" Danny turned to face the older man and stared disapproving daggers at him. "You moved away from me. You sold your house. You sold the diner! You sold our diner!" Emotions bubbled up in the boy and spilled out. "That was our diner and you just sold it! Why would you do that! Then you left me behind with out a single word goodbye?" Tears poured down the boy's face. He wiped at his eyes and sniffed.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. That was our diner. I shouldn't have sold it." Vlad pulled the boy into an embrace and held the crying boy to his chest. He rocked himself slowly as the teen calmed down. "We can always open one up here." Vlad held the boy at arms length. He looked the teen up and down and couldn't help but smile. "We'll make another one. This one can be better; bigger! We'll be co-owners and have a wonderful life cooking and serving."

"Promise?" Danny hick up-ed out. He wiped the tears from his now puffy eyes. He grabbed the man's hand in his own smaller pale ones. He held it and looked deep into the navy orbs that decorated his lover's face.

"Yeah, we'll talk to your parents and see if they're willing to transfer parental ownership over to me. You can live up here, go to the public school here, and work at our new diner." Vlad lifted the boy's tear stained head in his hand. "Deal?"

The raven haired teen smiled up at the older man. "Yeah." He felt a smile cross his face as he imagined the future Master's had just described. A dull black and red striped pair of boxers caught Vlad's eyes as the teen stepped back and wiped his face. He picked them up and offered them to the boy. He took them and put them on as Vlad tossed the contents of more of the boxes to the floor. He eventually found an outfit for the boy.

Danny pulled on a tight v-neck red shirt and semi loose black pants. He smiled as he looked himself over. It was a little formal for him, but it sufficed. Vlad laughed and told him he looked great.

"You know, since we don't have electricity we'll have to go out to eat." Vlad smiled down at the boy. He started to scoop up the spilled contents and shove them gracelessly into the boxes.

Danny scrambled to help him clean up the mess. "That sounds good." The teen folded some of the cloths that littered the floor before placing them into the boxes. "Maybe after that…" The teen picked up the box filled with kitchen wear and showed it to the man. "…we could unpack and make this place feel like home?"

Vlad smiled as he carefully took the box out of the boy's hold. He looked into the silver polish that glistened in the morning light. "That'd be nice. Er… but we could wait until we have all of our things up here." He set the box aside.

"Why, you don't have all your stuff up here yet?" Danny quizzed.

"No, we don't have your stuff." The older man flashed a smile and patted the boy on the shoulder. "After all, this is our home now." He grabbed a shirt and pants from one of the boxes he had stuffed prior and started sliding them on. "We'll go down to Amity and talk to your parents after breakfast. When they say yes, we'll pack your stuff and come back up." He finished sliding his white jeans on and adjusted his long sleeve black shirt. "So, let's go?"

"Let's go." The two men left the house and walked to a drove to a diner on the edge of town that Vlad insisted he wanted to go to. The two men ordered pancakes and bacon to start the day and chatted idly as they waited for their food.

"This is a large town, Daniel. There are lots of high schools for you to choose. Would you like to go to one closer to the house, or our future diner?" The hostess came up to the table and set down the piping hot food. They uttered their thanks and went back to talking.

"Well, since I'd be working after school I'd like to attend one near the diner. I have lots of time in the morning to walk to school anyway." Danny started eating his light fluffy buttermilk pancakes. They were good, but not quite as good as Maters' were.

"Alright. I'll be looking into buyable buildings next week. Hopefully we'll have a place to set up shop soon. We'll have you enrolled in a high school before the end of the month." The two men approved of this plan and ate in mostly silence. They had gotten three fourths done when the television in the corner of the room blared to life with an important announcement.

"Amity is under attack. The culprit? Ghosts!" The announcer's voice roared. "A medieval ghost claming his name is Fright Knight has been torturing the town for hours now. In an attempt to keep the chaos at bay, local ghost hunter Madeline Fenton has turned on a device called a ghost shield. This seems to be keeping the villain at bay, but how much longer will it last?"

Danny jumped up and slammed his hand down on the table. "Mom!" He dashed for the door while yelling back at Vlad to hurry up. The older man ran out behind the teen.

"Daniel, stop!" The teen stopped short of getting into the car. "There's nothing we can do! Your parents are the only ones who can stop ghosts." Vlad walked over to the car. "They'll be fine. I've seen them fight."

"That's a load of crap! My mom can take care of herself, but dad isn't as great a shot. As it is, she's probably exhausted from all the fighting." Danny got into the car. Vlad quickly followed.

"Even still, it's not like we can help. We don't have weapons."

"We don't, but my parents do." The teen sat in his seat tried quietly to turn ghost. Nothing happened. Of all times to not be able to go ghost, now was the worst. "Just, trust me Masters!"

The older man paused and looked at the boy. The teen had only called him Masters once before. That was a long time ago when the boy was young and had a nightmare about his sister. He forced Vlad to drive him home just in time to find the girl choking in her bedroom after having an allergic reaction. Vlad threw the car into gear and drove away from the small restaurant. "Alright. We'll go. I hope you know what you're doing though."

"I do. I remember doing this all the time back in my dimension." He clutched his right wrist in his left hand. Nails dug into flesh. "My parents, do they have a working ghost portal?"

"Yeah, but they usually don't have it on."

"Perfect." Danny smiled to himself. He pulled a piece of paper and a pencil out of the glove box. He started writing down number sequences and drew dials that looked a lot like clocks. The teen was wracking his brain trying to remember something from his world. Unfortunately the memory deletion process had progressed too far and he couldn't remember some of the numbers that were necessary to his mission. He tried his hardest to remember them, but they never came to him. He cursed quietly to himself as the numbers evaded him.

The long drive went by quickly as the two men approached the outer part of Amity. A large wall of glowing green energy greeted them. Ghost armies tried restlessly to break in. The outer buildings were already left out of the ghost shield. It was already loosing power.

"We can't get past them." Vlad said worriedly.

"Don't worry, these ghosts focus too much on one thing. Just rush full speed ahead. We'll be fine." Danny steeled himself for the rough ride. He unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the tire changing kit Masters kept in his back seat. The teen grabbed a long metal rod out of the kit and rolled down his window. He sat on the edge of it, one hand holding tightly to the bar on the ceiling of the car, the other poised to hit. "NOW VLAD!" He shouted.

Vlad pressed the gas peddle to the floor and the car lurched forward. It quickly picked up speed as they raced towards the army of ghost skeletons. Only the outer rank of them turned to notice the two men in time. Danny started swinging his metal bar at their heads. CRACK. It made contact and knocked one of their heads off. He kept swinging the bar as they plowed through the large army. The car drove into a ghost skeleton that forgot to turn intangible in time. He rolled up over the hood and was left floating in a daze. The car rushed forward through the large green energy shield. They lurched through it and stopped on the empty street. The army they had just passed through roared in anger as they doubled their effort to get in.

"Great driving." Danny said as he slid into the car. "Let's go." Vlad drove toward the Fenton's house. The whole town was quiet and deserted. They started seeing more people as they approached Fenton Works. A crowd of people where gathered around the brick house all loudly yelling out how it must be the Fenton's fault that the ghost was now attacking. Vlad had to park his car near the edge of the crowd. The two men rushed through the large gathering and burst into the house.

"Danny! I though you two were supposed to be in a different town." Jaz said as she jumped up off the couch. A book she was reading crashed to the floor making a dull thump noise.

"No time to explain. Where are mom and dad?" Danny strode forward towards the kitchen.

"Their out making their rounds." Jaz and Vlad walked after the teen. "What are you doing here?" The raven haired teen brushed off the question and ran down the stairs into the empty lab. He rushed over to the ghost portal. It was turned off. "Danny?"

"Vlad, come help me." Danny pushed one of the sheets of paper he had doodled upon towards the older man. "Make sure everything on that machine matches what's on that paper." Danny pointed towards a machine close to the stair case. Vlad did as Danny instructed him to and quickly matched up the numbers and dials.

The teen went over to the one next to the portal and started tweaking the numbers. He lined up the dials correctly and made sure everything matched up to memory. He guessed on all the numbers he had forgotten. "I hope this works." He muttered to himself.

"Hope what works? When did you learn to use the lab's equipment. Danny, answer me!" Jaz was practically yelling at this point. "What are you doing!" Vlad placed an understanding hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Just trust him." He said. She finally shut up and let the boy finish working.

Danny threw the main switch and waited for the spark in the portal to show that it was now receiving energy. The room lit up bright green temporarily. He hummed is approval.

The teen ran into the portal and slammed his fist into the 'on' button. Vlad stepped forward and yelled out, "Daniel!" Before he could stop himself, he was rushing forward. Worry of the boy's safety clouded his judgment. He rushed into the machine with the boy. Before he could pull the teen out, a dangerous wave of electricity passed through him and the boy.

The two men screamed in pain as the energy zapped them and their DNA was altered. The basement was flooded in flashing green lights. Smoke poured out of the machine and impeded Jaz's horror stricken stare.


	8. Chapter 8

Our Time Chapter 8

The screams and flashing was over as quickly as it started. The two men stumbled out of the machine and collapsed to the floor. The smoke slowly started to clear from the basement and Jaz rushed to their aid. She sat between the two men and tried to wake them. She patted Danny on the face. His eyes flickered open. "Did it work?" he asked.

He looked down at his hands. They were slightly burnt. He groaned out. "I must have messed up the code! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T GET IT RIGHT!" He shouted out. The rage that engulfed him suddenly flashed out in a burst of blue light and he felt the familiar tingling sensation of changing. His burned ruined cloths were quickly replaced by a familiar black and white jumpsuit. His eyes glowed green as the color washed out of his hair.

"Danny!" Jaz asked astonished.

The teen jumped up and tested out his powers. He still knew how to use most of them. He floated up and looked back down at Vlad. He waited to see the man move, to see him wake up or something. Nothing happened. He floated back down and went to the man's side.

He looked the man over. It seemed Masters had taken the worse of the blow. He was bruised and burnt. His chest struggled to rise and fall as he choked out shallow breaths. Danny placed a worried hand on the man's stomach. Tears threatened to spill out of his glowing emerald eyes.

An alarm sounded out loudly suddenly. "Warning, shield failing. Remaining time T minus one minute. Repeat: Warning, shield failing…" The loud alarm brought the teen back to the moment. He had a job ha had to take care of.

"Watch him for me Jaz." Danny rushed out of the house and left behind the hurt man. His heart quickly tore to shreds as the feeling of hopelessness crept over him.

Fright knight flew around the shield barking out battle orders to his minions. The shield was failing fast and the citizens were rushing towards Fenton Works trying desperately to stay in the safe zone. The teen flew down into an unoccupied ally and changed back to his human self. He walked out of the flickering green shield. The ghosts were too busy conducting war meetings to notice his presence. The teen quickly changed back and flew into the air.

"Hey fright nut! Go back to your pumpkin." He shouted. The fright knight turned and looked down at the teen halfa.

"If you think you're going to make me, you're dreaming." The purple fire lit knight charged towards the teen ghost. He pointed his sword at the boy and gave it a wide swing. Danny dodged and countered with a plasma blast. It nicked the ghost's side and sent him off his fiery horse. The teen halfa took the opportunity to fire another blast of condensed ecto-plasmic energy at the ghost.

The Fright Knight countered it with his sword and rushed forward. "You will bow to me boy!" He slashed at the teen's chest. Danny avoided it, only to be hit with a blast of purple energy. He flew backwards in the air, slamming into a tall building.

"Bow to this!" Danny shouted as he sent a blast of icy energy in the knight's direction. The arm that held the sword was frozen over. The teen ghost rushed forward and pried the sword from the ice. The large glowing green blade fell to the ground below.

Fright Knight grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt collar and threw him into a billboard. "I will not loose!" The knight rushed forward and held the teen to the billboard. His arm crushed against the teen's pale skinny neck. Danny tried to turn intangible, but found that he couldn't. His lungs flared up. He couldn't breath. He tried to pry the knight off of him, but couldn't muster the strength.

A blast of purple energy sent the Fright Knight hurling through the open air. Danny slumped down and grasped at his throat. He was overjoyed to be able to breath again. "Need any help?" A familiar voice rang out. Danny looked up and saw Vlad Masters in his ghost form hovering in the air.

"Vlad!" Danny shouted out in astonishment. "You're all right!" The teen floated back up into the air towards the man.

"Well, I'm not sure 'all right' is quite what I'd call this. I woke up with funky ghost powers." He smirked. "I listen to you and I get ghost powers. I don't think I'll be doing that again any time soon."

"Sorry."

"Oh well. What are we going to do about Halloween horror over there?" He gestured to the knight who was quickly regaining his composure.

"Can you duplicate your form?" Danny asked hoping Vlad had a good grip of his powers.

"I'm lucky to be floating. I doubt I can do something like that." He admitted.

"I was afraid of that. Just hit him with another energy blast when he charges us and I'll take it from there. I want you to find a pumpkin after that."

"What, are we having pumpkin pie after this?" Vlad questioned.

"You'll see what it's for. Just trust me." The purple fire covered knight rushed forward yelling out his banter. "Now Vlad!"

A pink wave of energy shot out of the man's hands and nailed the Fright Knight sending him twirling backwards. Masters flew towards the nearest market and left the fight for his partner.

Danny inhaled deeply and let out a ghastly wail. The ghostly sound of it caused nearby windows to break. The knight was caught by the wail and screamed out in horror as it engulfed him. He crashed to the ground writhing in pain. The teen stopped mid wail trying to conserve his energy. He rushed to the ground and looked around for the sword he dropped down a while ago. The teen halfa grabbed at he hilt he saw. A large black clad hand grabbed it before he could though. The Fright Knight laughed a maniacal laugh as he ascended into the air.

The snow haired boy flew up into the air and faced the knight. "You're done now boy!" He lunged forward with his sword.

"Vlad!" Danny yelled out. The older halfa flew up from behind the Fright Knight and threw the pumpkin at the teen. Danny grabbed the orange vegetable and held it in front of him. The motion of the sword carried it forward as the Fright Knight yelled out his disapproval.

Bright green and purple lights flashed as the ghost knight was sucked into the pumpkin. The army of skeleton ghosts disappeared and the small city of Amity was left in peace. The two halfas floated down to the ground and changed back before anyone saw them. They collapsed in exhaustion.

"Ghost powers?" Vlad questioned. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around it.

"Yeah, ghost powers."


	9. Epilogue

Our Time Epilogue

The huge white and black themed diner buzzed with excited voices. Teens from the high schools around town and some from Amity chatted as they waited on their food. Vanilla candles burned through out the new, bigger diner. The old sign that stated proudly that the building was known as "V & D's Diner" was hung outside.

Vlad was working away on the grill filling orders of his fresh food and listening to the music that filled the homely restaurant. Danny was rushing around in his new uniform, a tight red shirt with black jeans, taking orders and laughing with the people he had left behind in Amity.

Black and white balloons filled the ceiling as the grand opening celebration continued. A local band from his high school was playing one of their original songs up on the stage that sat in the corner of the diner.

The autumn night flared to life. Bright silver stars speckled the sky while the moon danced in her white dress. The night was a perfect one. Once everyone was served and enjoyed the food Masters had cooked, Vlad joined the party in the front room. The band closed their song and took their seats to enjoy some freshly cooked burgers.

The two owners took the stage. Vlad used his announcement voice to grab everyone's attention. "Everyone. We'd like to thank you for coming out to our grand opening. A lot of exciting new things have happened for us both in the last month, and this is one of the many. I also have just one more."

The raven haired teen cocked his head in curiosity. He didn't remember Vlad saying anything about another… what ever it was.

Vlad turned towards Danny and pulled something out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and looked at the teen. "Daniel Fenton, will you continue to fill my days with perfection and love?" He pulled open a black box he had in his hand. A shiny silver ring sat prestigiously in the velvet material. "Will you marry me?"

Danny was so shocked that all he could do was muster a quite, "Yes." Vlad beamed a loving smile at the boy as he put the silver engagement ring on the boy's finger. The whole diner erupted in applause.


End file.
